Cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are typically accessed via the Internet. A cloud computing infrastructure can include a large number of computing devices that are configured to execute various programs, such as application servers, web servers, or database servers. Cloud computing resources, such as application, storage, and network resources be provisioned on one or more computing devices of the cloud computing infrastructure.